


Fold and Bluff

by ishvaria



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3192413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishvaria/pseuds/ishvaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fold or pass rates for the next round, or just - pass at the right moment and a good bluff does not impose an experienced opponent who knows you astray. But slightly misled and forced to think - is it really true to the chosen strategy ...</p><p>Фолд или пропуск ставки на очередном раунде, или просто – пас, в подходящий момент и удачный блеф не введут опытного противника, знающего тебя, в заблуждение. Но слегка собьют с толку и заставят задуматься – так ли уж верна выбранная стратегия…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

***  
\- Бан­гкок Хил­тон! – пер­вое, что про­из­но­сит Ма­лой, с по­бед­ным ви­дом плю­ха­ясь на ди­ван в его ка­бине­те. Хар­ви сле­дит за ним с при­выч­ной по­лу­улыб­кой. – По-дру­гому мы Ло­лу от­ту­да не дос­та­нем.  
\- По­бег проб­ле­му не ре­шит, - с мгно­вен­ным по­нима­ни­ем от­кли­ка­ет­ся Хар­ви, - да­же ес­ли в ее тюрь­ме есть го­товый под­коп.   
\- А у нас ва­ри­ан­тов нет! – Майк воз­ра­жа­ет, ско­рее, из чувс­тва про­тес­та, по­нимая, что Хар­ви прав. - Ее со­бира­ют­ся су­дить как учас­тни­цу мо­лодеж­но­го дви­жения, а это по их за­коно­датель­ству при­рав­ни­ва­ет­ся к тер­ро­риз­му.  
\- Тог­да на­до най­ти ры­чаги воз­дей­ствия на тех, кто бу­дет учас­тво­вать в про­цес­се, - Майк не ус­пе­ва­ет воз­ра­зить, ког­да в две­рях воз­ни­ка­ет Лу­ис.  
\- На ко­го со­бира­етесь да­вить в этот раз? Не слу­шай сво­его  _сень­ора_ , си­ловые ме­тоды при­мени­мы тог­да, ког­да ис­черпа­ны за­кон­ные.  
\- Это не тот слу­чай, - ка­ча­ет го­ловой Майк. Хар­ви про­дол­жа­ет, на­мерен­но не за­мечая Лу­иса, - Ты вы­яс­нил, кто бу­дет пред­се­датель­ство­вать на за­седа­нии?   
\- Еще нет, - от­кли­ка­ет­ся тот, - по­соль­ства там нет, а на­шего пред­ста­вите­ля не до­пус­ка­ют к де­лу.   
\- Вы о до­чери мис­те­ра Джен­се­на, - Лу­ис про­ходит бли­же к сто­лу Хар­ви, - да там все де­ло – в его до­ле в неф­тя­ных ком­па­ни­ях до то­го, как пра­витель­ство все на­ци­она­лизи­рова­ло. Кто-то из чи­нов­ни­ков прес­ту­па­ет за­кон, ему дос­та­точ­но наз­вать имя и дев­чонку на пер­вый же рейс по­садят.  
\- Ты че­го при­пер­ся, Лу­ис? – все еще доб­ро­душ­но уточ­ня­ет Хар­ви.  
\- Мне ну­жен Майк, - поч­ти ско­рого­вор­кой от­ве­ча­ет тот, - я хо­тел бы по­за­имс­тво­вать его у те­бя на нес­коль­ко дней, ес­ли ты не про­тив…  
\- Ух ты! А че­го ты та­ким веж­ли­вым стал?  
\- По­за­им… ? Я вам что – степ­лер? – Ма­лой на­чина­ет воз­му­щать­ся, од­на­ко умол­ка­ет под взгля­дом Хар­ви.  
\- Так ты мне его дашь? – Лу­ис тер­петь не мо­жет что-то про­сить и Хар­ви об этом очень хо­рошо из­вес­тно. От­ки­нув­шись в крес­ле, он от­кро­вен­но нас­лажда­ет­ся мо­мен­том, - стро­го го­воря, Майк ведь не мой  _лич­ный_  по­мощ­ник те­перь…  
\- Не твой? – сно­ва встре­ва­ет Ма­лой, - так! А ме­ня по­чему об этом за­были пре­дуп­ре­дить?!  
\- Он – ас­систент и во­лен сам вы­бирать, с кем из стар­ших пар­тне­ров ему ком­фор­тней ра­ботать.  
\- Да?! – это Хар­ви пре­сека­ет уже бо­лее су­ровым взгля­дом, Ма­лой тут же при­нима­ет сос­ре­дото­чен­но-ра­бочий вид.  
\- Так вот, Лу­ис, ты мо­жешь из­ло­жить Май­ку свои ус­ло­вия ра­боты и он впол­не мо­жет их при­нять, - раз­вернув­шись, тот свер­лит Май­ка воп­ро­ситель­ным взгля­дом, зас­тавляя его чувс­тво­вать се­бя не в сво­ей та­рел­ке.  
\- Хар­ви, - по­да­ет го­лос Майк, - ес­ли я сог­ла­шусь… - не за­кан­чи­ва­ет он, ис­пы­тывая яв­ную не­лов­кость от­то­го, как про­яс­ня­ет­ся ли­цо Лу­иса.  
\- От­лично, Майк, - ши­роко улы­ба­ет­ся тот, хло­пая его по спи­не, - рад по­рабо­тать с то­бой, жду у се­бя в ка­бине­те че­рез пять ми­нут. И не смей сру­ливать в ту­алет!   
Про­водив его оша­лелым взгля­дом, он на­тыка­ет­ся на нас­мешли­вый – Хар­ви.  
\- Что? Он же не всерь­ез!  
\- Это Лу­ис… сам нап­ро­сил­ся… - с тру­дом удер­жи­ва­ясь от сме­ха, раз­во­дит ру­ками тот, - и не на­дей­ся, что эта хал­турка ос­во­бож­да­ет те­бя от тво­их пря­мых обя­зан­ностей!  
\- Но ты же сам ска­зал!  
\- Да, а еще я ска­зал, что у те­бя есть вы­бор…  
\- Я и рань­ше чу­дес­но ра­ботал на вас обо­их, - бур­чит Ма­лой, за­бирая пид­жак, неб­режно бро­шен­ный на спин­ку крес­ла, - справ­люсь и те­перь.  
\- Кто бы сом­не­вал­ся, рас­то­роп­ный ты наш! Вы­яс­ни все, о чем го­ворил Лу­ис…  
\- Ак­ти­вы Джен­се­на в Ве­несу­эле, - ки­ва­ет он, - осо­бен­но, скры­тые.  
  
  
\- Что-то ты не слиш­ком спе­шил! – не­доволь­но со­об­ща­ет Лу­ис, сто­ит ему пе­рес­ту­пить по­рог ка­бине­та. – Ты при­ходишь за пол­ча­са до на­чала ра­боче­го дня и не ухо­дишь на обед, по­ка я не от­пу­щу те­бя. Так бу­дет, по­ка мы ра­бота­ем…  
\- Так – не бу­дет, Лу­ис, - пе­реби­ва­ет Майк, - ты не бу­дешь ме­ня гно­бить. Ни­како­го тен­нисно­го клу­ба, гря­зевых ванн и, бо­же, ни­како­го ба­лета!   
- _А не ма­ловат ты, для штур­мо­вика?_  – яз­вит Лу­ис, яв­но нап­ра­шива­ясь, чем Майк и поль­зу­ет­ся, тут же от­зы­ва­ясь оче­ред­ной ци­татой, -  _Де­лай или не де­лай. Пы­тать­ся – не на­до_ …  
\- Оче­ред­ное пра­вило Хар­ви Спек­те­ра? – мор­щится Лу­ис, Майк взды­ха­ет.  
\- До Эпи­зода 5 ты, оче­вид­но, еще не до­шел, - ста­ра­ясь не за­мечать при­выч­ную през­ри­тель­ную гри­масу, он ме­ня­ет те­му. – Так чем мо­гу быть по­лезен, Лу­ис?  
\- Ты пом­нишь – кто это? – он раз­во­рачи­ва­ет к не­му од­ну из фо­тог­ра­фий в рам­ке на сто­ле.  
\- Твоя под­руж… твоя не­ве… быв­шая… то есть… - окон­ча­тель­но за­путав­шись в по­пыт­ках как-то смяг­чить собс­твен­ные сло­ва, Майк вы­да­ет, - Шей­ла.  
\- Шей­ла Аман­да Са­аз, - де­лая уда­рение на каж­дом сло­ве, как са­ма Шей­ла в их пер­вую встре­чу, вес­ко про­из­но­сит Лу­ис, - гла­ва от­де­ла тру­до­ус­трой­ства вы­пус­кни­ков Гар­варда, с пря­мым дос­ту­пом к их лич­ным де­лам.   
\- Я пом­ню, кто та­кая Шей­ла, Лу­ис, - ки­ва­ет Майк, - у ме­ня хо­рошая па­мять…   
\- Зна­чит, от­ту­да не дол­жно бы­ло уле­тучить­ся и то, что тво­его лич­но­го де­ла у нее в ар­хи­ве нет! – приб­ли­жа­ясь и с каж­дым сло­вом по­вышая го­лос, поч­ти ему в ли­цо про­из­но­сит Лу­ис.  
\- А еще мне пом­нится, - поз­во­ля­ет се­бе окон­ча­тель­но об­наглеть Майк, - что Джес­си­ка взя­ла те­бя об­ратно с тем ус­ло­ви­ем, что это досье у Шей­лы в ар­хи­ве по­явит­ся… Ты за­нял ме­ня у Хар­ви для то­го, что­бы я по­мог те­бе при­думать, как его ту­да за­пих­нуть?  
\- А что, ес­ли так, - те­ряя весь свой за­пал и воз­вра­тив­шись за стол, вор­чит Лу­ис, - что, по­бежишь док­ла­дывать ма­моч­ке?  
\- Нет, - Майк са­дит­ся нап­ро­тив, - да­вай вмес­те по­дума­ем, гля­дишь – что и вый­дет. Ка­кое оно во­об­ще дол­жно быть? Я не по­верю, что ты, ког­да вы­пала воз­можность ос­тать­ся на­еди­не с ар­хи­вом, не за­лез в не­го в по­ис­ках де­ла Хар­ви.  
\- Я хо­тел про­верить твои та­бели, - не­лов­ко па­риру­ет он, - а досье Хар­ви…  
\- Бы­ло не­пода­леку, - иро­низи­ру­ет Майк, - ду­маю, в со­сед­нем ар­хивном шка­фу. Так что в нем, Лу­ис?  
\- Ни­чего не­обыч­но­го – ан­ке­та, та­бели, фо­тог­ра­фии…  
\- Под­робнее, - про­сит Майк, на что Лу­ис лишь под­жи­ма­ет гу­бы, - Шей­ла ос­та­вила ме­ня в ар­хи­ве од­но­го, воп­ре­ки зап­ре­ту, кста­ти, все­го ми­нут на пять. И уж прос­ти – па­мять у ме­ня не фо­тог­ра­фичес­кая!  
\- Эй­де­тичес­кая, - ис­прав­ля­ет Майк, - по­хоже, ты там эти пять ми­нут не на та­бели Хар­ви лю­бовал­ся… А ты уве­рен, что Шей­ла по­верит, что досье бы­ло там всег­да, осо­бен­но, ес­ли все не бу­дет сов­па­дать в точ­ности, один в один?  
\- Ты досье со­бери, а уж убе­дить в чем-то Шей­лу – моя за­бота!  
  
  
\- Ты хо­тела ме­ня ви­деть? – удоб­но ус­тро­ив­шись нап­ро­тив Джес­си­ки на ее лю­бимом ди­ване, ин­те­ресу­ет­ся Хар­ви, - А то у ме­ня есть по­вод – на­ябед­ни­чать те­бе на Лу­иса.  
\- Опять? – уг­ро­зу в го­лосе Джес­си­ка прос­то не счи­та­ет нуж­ным мас­ки­ровать, - ты сно­ва за ста­рое, Хар­ви?  
\- Клас­си­ка не вы­ходит из мо­ды, - свер­ка­ет улыб­кой тот, - она – над ней…   
\- Как и ты, хо­чешь ска­зать? – по­качав го­ловой, она от­ве­ча­ет, -  _Не са­мая удач­ная идея – па­дать дос­та­точ­но вы­соко…_  - и сно­ва – ци­татой.   
\- Так – что те­бе нуж­но?  
\- У Эд­варда Дар­би на нас ог­ромный зуб, - на­чина­ет она из­да­лека, - мы с то­бой пом­ним – по­чему, - Хар­ви лишь мол­ча ки­ва­ет, воз­ра­жать все рав­но бес­смыс­ленно, ар­гу­мен­та­ция под­ка­ча­ет. – Мне со­об­щи­ли, что он вер­нул Сти­вена в свою фир­му, и тот те­перь со­бира­ет ком­про­мат на на­шу фир­му…  
\- И? Ду­ма­ешь, с зап­ре­том для фир­мы на ве­дение дел в Шта­тах, ему что-ни­будь све­тит? Да пусть по­дот­рется этим де­лом, хо­тя, - по­мед­лив, он не­хоро­шо ус­ме­ха­ет­ся, - это бу­дет не­удоб­но, пап­ки плас­ти­ковые и бу­мага жес­тко­вата для его неж­ной зад­ни­цы!   
\- Хар­ви! – об­ры­ва­ет его она, - не ве­ди се­бя, как … потц!  
\- Че­го-че­го? Как кто?  
\- Ты слы­шал… Так или ина­че, воль­но ли – нет, но имен­но мы ви­нова­ты в том, на что по­шел Эд­вард ра­ди Эвы и в том, что мы сот­во­рили с ним пос­ле все­го это­го.  
\- Не уда­ряй­ся в са­моби­чева­ние и бла­гот­во­ритель­ность, - чуть през­ри­тель­но ре­аги­ру­ет Хар­ви, - те­бе не идет. Дар­би сам по­родил это чу­дови­ще, и прек­расно по­нимал это, те­перь – рас­хле­быва­ет.  
\- Как бы и нам не дос­та­лось из об­щей мис­ки, - за­меча­ет она, - ты по­едешь в Лон­дон и по­гово­ришь с ним. Возь­ми с со­бой Май­ка, - и, не да­вая ему вста­вить сло­во, под­ни­ма­ет­ся, - и это – не по­жела­ние, Хар­ви. Де­лай, что хо­чешь, хоть спля­ши для не­го, хоть луч­шим дру­гом стань – но его от­но­шение к на­шей фир­ме дол­жно ди­амет­раль­но из­ме­нить­ся.   
\- Нас­чет Май­ка, - Хар­ви не спе­шит по­кидать ее ка­бинет, - его Лу­ис по­за­имс­тво­вал, для сов­мес­тной ра­боты над де­лом.  
\- И ты – ус­ту­пил?  
\- А что, не дол­жен был? Мы же вро­де толь­ко что ре­шили, что Лу­ис – в на­ших ря­дах, нет?   
\- К ка­кому де­лу он со­бира­ет­ся его под­клю­чить?  
\- Тас­кать каш­та­ны из ог­ня, - лег­ко под­нявшись, он ус­трем­ля­ет­ся к две­ри, - Лу­ис лю­бит де­лать это чу­жими ру­ками. Не уве­рен, но мне ка­жет­ся, он Май­ка прис­тро­ит к де­лу с ар­хи­вом Шей­лы.  
\- Что­бы ви­нов­ник – сам, так ска­зать, си­ту­ацию ис­пра­вил, - Джес­си­ка ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет­ся ря­дом с ним, - ос­тро­ум­но…  
\- Плос­ко и не смеш­но, - ком­менти­ру­ет Хар­ви, наб­лю­дая за тем, как Ма­лой, по­кинув ка­бинет Лу­иса, нап­равля­ет­ся пря­миком к не­му, - сей­час уз­на­ем все под­робнос­ти.  
  
  
\- Что ска­жешь, ум­ник? – ед­ва зай­дя в ка­бинет, про­из­но­сит Хар­ви, от­вле­кая Ма­лого от оче­ред­но­го раз­гля­дыва­ния ви­нила на пол­ках.  
\- Стран­но, но се­год­ня мне за­хоте­лось при­бить Лу­иса толь­ко в са­мом кон­це, - за­дум­чи­во от­кли­ка­ет­ся тот, - при­выкаю…  
\- По де­лу…  
\- Лу­ис ждет от ме­ня досье и идею – как его по­мес­тить в ар­хив Шей­лы.   
\- Кто бы сом­не­вал­ся, - вор­чит Хар­ви, - а про Ло­лу ты не за­был?  
\- Лу­ис был прав, - ус­тро­ив­шись на по­докон­ни­ке, ки­ва­ет Майк, - у от­ца Ло­лы бы­ло по 30% до­лево­го учас­тия в трех круп­ней­ших неф­те­раз­ра­баты­ва­ющих про­ек­тах, при­чем – при­над­ле­жали они ему лич­но, не ком­па­нии. Ког­да же прош­ла на­ци­она­лиза­ция, он по­чему-то не стал тре­бовать ком­пенса­ции, как боль­шинс­тво быв­ших пай­щи­ков…  
\- По­луче­ны в уп­ла­ту дол­гов, по рас­пискам, - вслух раз­мышля­ет Хар­ви, - три по 30% это поч­ти…  
\- … два уп­равля­ющих па­кета! – пе­реби­ва­ет его Майк, - Тог­да че­го он удив­ля­ет­ся, что Ло­ла в тюрь­ме, он же впра­ве дик­то­вать пра­витель­ству – что и как де­лать!   
\- По по­воду Ло­лы – за­был те­бе ска­зать, - Хар­ви пе­рево­дит взгляд от бу­маг на не­го, - ей за­мени­ли тю­рем­ное зак­лю­чение на ре­жим до­маш­не­го арес­та, она сей­час в до­ме мо­его дру­га. Так что мо­жешь не слиш­ком за нее пе­режи­вать…  
\- Не смеш­но, Хар­ви, - поч­ти уко­риз­ненно ка­ча­ет го­ловой тот, - я не ста­ну из­ви­нять­ся за то, что мне не­без­различ­на судь­ба на­шего кли­ен­та!  
\- Как буд­то те­бя кто-то про­сит, - от­зы­ва­ет­ся он, - при­бере­ги ду­шес­па­ситель­ные ре­чи для ее па­поч­ки. Дон­на!  
\- Встре­ча с мис­те­ром Джен­се­ном наз­на­чена че­рез… - тут же не­сет­ся из се­лек­то­ра, - … со­рок ми­нут, в его офи­се. Он не име­ет воз­можнос­ти подъ­ехать к нам сам, - она очень удач­но ко­пиру­ет ха­рак­терные про­ситель­ные ин­то­нации, - де­ла… мас­са... прос­то го­ры дел!   
\- По­еха­ли! – Хар­ви сни­ма­ет с ве­шал­ки пид­жак. – Бе­седу ве­дешь ты, я под­клю­чусь при не­об­хо­димос­ти.  
  
  
\- Джентль­ме­ны… - пол­ковник Мак­Ку­инн Джен­сен ки­ва­ет, жес­том ука­зывая на длин­ный стол для пе­рего­воров, - Про­шу вас… На­до ска­зать, вы очень вов­ре­мя.  
\- Мы мо­жем со­об­щить вам хо­рошие но­вос­ти! - на­чина­ет Майк, - есть спо­соб быс­тро снять с мисс Джен­сен все об­ви­нения и вер­нуть ее до­мой.  
\- Да-да, вы мне неп­ре­мен­но об этом рас­ска­жете, - как-то су­ет­ли­во от­ма­хива­ет­ся он, - толь­ко чуть поз­же.   
\- Что слу­чилось, Джей­мс? – взгля­дом пре­секая еще од­ну по­пыт­ку Май­ка выс­ка­зать­ся, спра­шива­ет Хар­ви, - кто к вам при­ходил?  
\- Мне зво­нили из нес­коль­ких фирм, - ук­лончи­во от­ве­ча­ет тот, - а пред­ста­витель од­ной из них… - его пре­рыва­ет сек­ре­тарь, он ки­ва­ет, - как раз уже здесь. Вы име­ете воз­можность ра­зубе­дить ме­ня в сме­не юри­дичес­ко­го соп­ро­вож­де­ния лич­но.  
\- Луч­ше не спе­шить с ре­шени­ями, мис­тер Джен­сен, - вслед за эти­ми сло­вами в ка­бине­те по­яв­ля­ет­ся она, - по­ка не ус­лы­шите зак­лю­читель­ные ре­чи обо­их сто­рон.  
\- Рей­чел…   
\- Мисс Зейн, во­об­ще-то, Майк… - ос­ле­питель­но улы­ба­ет­ся она ему, за­мер­ше­му в не­реши­тель­нос­ти, и впол­не дру­желюб­но ки­ва­ет, - Мис­тер Спек­тер… На­ша фир­ма пред­ло­жила мис­те­ру Джен­се­ну свои ус­лу­ги на ос­но­вании па­раг­ра­фа 10, под­пункт 12, сог­ласно ко­торо­му…  
\- Ко­торый оп­ро­вер­га­ет­ся па­раг­ра­фом 15 При­ложе­ния к сво­ду Пра­вил Кол­ле­гии, - буд­то оч­нувшись, пе­реби­ва­ет ее Ма­лой, и ста­ратель­но гля­дя «сквозь и ми­мо», про­дол­жа­ет, - и мы име­ем пол­ное пра­во не толь­ко по­дать жа­лобу о неп­ра­вомоч­ном пе­рема­нива­нии на­ших кли­ен­тов, но и по­дать на ва­шу фир­му в суд…  _мисс Зейн!_  
\- Это рас­простра­нен­ная ошиб­ка но­вич­ков, Рей­чел, - яв­но по­лучая удо­воль­ствие от раз­во­рачи­ва­юще­гося пе­ред ним спек­такля, ком­менти­ру­ет сло­ва сво­его по­мощ­ни­ка Хар­ви, - пос­ле пер­во­го го­да обу­чения, ста­жиру­ясь, ка­жет­ся го­тов свер­нуть все го­ры и при­гор­ки. Осоз­на­ние собс­твен­ной не­сос­то­ятель­нос­ти при­ходит на вто­ром кур­се и ос­та­ет­ся с то­бой до са­мого кон­ца. Не будь так са­мо­уве­рен­на – жизнь сра­зу ста­нет лег­че.  
\- Сог­ласно поп­равки 5 к При­ложе­нию, - не сда­ет­ся она, - кли­ент име­ет пра­во вы­бора, ес­ли спор­ные сто­роны не мо­гут раз­ре­шить кон­фликт. Так что ре­шать все рав­но вам, мис­тер Джен­сен.   
\- Хо­рошо, зав­тра вы по­лучи­те мой офи­ци­аль­ный от­вет, - ки­ва­ет он, - пе­реда­вай Ро­бер­ту при­вет.  
\- Неп­ре­мен­но… Хар­ви, бы­ла ра­да ви­деть вас обо­их –  _по ту сто­рону сто­ла,_  - на про­щание за­меча­ет она, не сво­дя прис­таль­но­го взгля­да с Май­ка, тот же до сих пор смот­рит ку­да угод­но, толь­ко не на нее, и под­ни­ма­ет гла­за лишь ког­да дверь за ней зак­ры­ва­ет­ся.  
\- Мис­тер Джен­сен… пол­ковник, мо­жет быть по­гово­рим о Ло­ле?  
\- Джей­мс, - всту­па­ет и Хар­ви, - там все неп­росто, я по­нимаю, но не ду­маю, что она зас­лу­жила та­кое. Вер­нем ее до­мой, мо­жете прис­тегнуть ее на­руч­ни­ками к ба­тарее и дер­жать так всю жизнь – ва­ше пра­во.   
\- Ко­му и сколь­ко нуж­но зап­ла­тить? – об­ре­чен­но взды­ха­ет тот, - сей­час со сво­бод­ной на­лич­кой очень ту­го…  
\- Вам нуж­но со­об­щить име­на тех, ко­му вы пе­реда­ли пра­ва на свои паи в неф­те­раз­ра­баты­ва­ющих про­ек­тах, - на од­ном ды­хании вы­пали­ва­ет Майк, - пра­витель­ству. И тог­да Ло­лу по­садят на пер­вый же са­молет до Нью-Й­ор­ка.   
\- И ме­ня это дол­жно ра­довать? Моя дочь всег­да ве­дет се­бя не­разум­но, но ес­ли в прош­лый раз она на­нес­ла ощу­тимый вред мо­ей собс­твен­ной ком­па­нии, то те­перь – это дру­гая стра­на. За все при­ходит­ся рас­пла­чивать­ся…  
\- Не слиш­ком ли су­ровое на­каза­ние вы выб­ра­ли, Джей­мс, ду­маю, для то­го, что­бы пре­подать урок – уже дос­та­точ­но.  
\- Хар­ви, по­верь­те мне, ес­ли бы в этом воп­ро­се хоть что-то за­висе­ло от ме­ня…  
\- Вы выс­ту­пили пос­редни­ком, - опе­режа­ет его Хар­ви, - и ак­ций у вас уже нет.  
\- А ес­ли об­ра­тить­ся к то­му, кто ими вла­де­ет сей­час… - не­ос­то­рож­но вя­ка­ет Ма­лой.  
\- Ваш по­мощ­ник ведь по­нима­ет, что я ни­ког­да не на­зову это­го име­ни, так? – вы­рази­тель­ный взгляд Хар­ви при­нима­ет­ся Май­ком на свой счет.  
\- Он по­нима­ет, - ки­ва­ет тот, под­ни­ма­ясь, - мы най­дем дру­гой спо­соб пе­ревес­ти си­ту­ацию в на­шу поль­зу.  
\- Пос­та­рай­тесь не за­тяги­вать с этим, Хар­ви, - пол­ковник уже за­нят дру­гими де­лами, - а то я ведь и впрямь рас­смот­рю пред­ло­жение от Ранд – Кол­дер – Зейн…  
\- Пе­реда­ча кон­фи­ден­ци­аль­ных дан­ных треть­ему ли­цу… - вслух рас­сужда­ет Ма­лой уже в лиф­те, - мы мо­жем по­дать зап­рос…  
\- Мог­ли бы… - вы­деля­ет Хар­ви, - ес­ли бы все это про­ис­хо­дило у нас, но в Ка­рака­се…  
\- Мы бес­силь­ны… черт, Хар­ви, я уже го­лову сло­мал!   
\- Зна­чит – ло­май даль­ше, у нас есть еще нем­но­го вре­мени…  
\- Так… - Майк, на­конец, прис­матри­ва­ет­ся к до­роге, мель­ка­ющей за ок­на­ми Лек­су­са, - мы не в офис едем…  
\- Не в офис… Рей, по объ­ез­дной, - ки­ва­ет Хар­ви на воп­ро­ситель­ный взгляд сво­его шо­фера в зер­ка­ле зад­не­го ви­да, - на этот раз пер­со­наль­но нас са­молет ждать не бу­дет.  
\- А ку­да мы ле­тим?  
\- В  _Лон­дон, дет­ка,_  - сно­ва ци­тиру­ет, на этот раз, ка­жет­ся, пес­ню, Хар­ви, - Джес­си­ка поп­ро­сила об одол­же­нии…  
\- С Дар­би, - Ма­лой всег­да со­об­ра­жа­ет быс­тро, - поп­ро­сила – я так по­нимаю, фи­гура ре­чи. И ме­ня – ве­лела прих­ва­тить.  
\- Ну, у вас же, ес­ли мне не из­ме­ня­ет па­мять – с Эд­вардом очень тро­гатель­ные сло­жились от­но­шения, - не удер­жи­ва­ет­ся от под­начки тот, - на­до же ис­поль­зо­вать все воз­можнос­ти…  
\- А как же Лу­ис? Ты ведь ме­ня к не­му нес­прос­та пос­лал…  
\- Мы быс­тро вер­немся, - обе­ща­ет Хар­ви, про­ходя сквозь рам­ку ме­тал­ло­ис­ка­теля в VIP-зал, - он и по­нять-то ни­чего не ус­пе­ет...


	2. Chapter 2

***  
\- Дон­на, а ку­да по­девал­ся Майк? – Лу­ис на­виса­ет над ее бок­сом, слов­но гро­зовая ту­ча, так­же из­редка пос­верки­вая мол­ни­ями и глу­хо вор­ча.  
\- Так я не  _сто­рож бра­ту сво­ему_ , - не от­ры­вая глаз от мо­нито­ра, от­зы­ва­ет­ся она, - Майк ведь не наш лич­ный по­мощ­ник боль­ше, так что он мне о сво­их пе­ред­ви­жени­ях не док­ла­дыва­ет.  
\- То есть – Дон­на Пол­сон  _не зна­ет_  че­го-то в фир­ме? – ехид­ным то­ном уточ­ня­ет Лу­ис, на что она ре­аги­ру­ет лишь дви­жени­ем бро­вей.   
\- Я не ска­зала, что не знаю, - Дон­на раз­во­рачи­ва­ет­ся к не­му, - Майк те­перь са­мос­то­ятель­ный сот­рудник с собс­твен­ны­ми де­лами, по ко­торым он мо­жет от­сутс­тво­вать на ра­бочем мес­те.  
\- А Хар­ви где? – не­доволь­но кри­вясь от ее чет­ких – и не при­дерешь­ся, фор­му­лиро­вок, за­да­ет сле­ду­ющий воп­рос он.  
\- А это уже – не твое де­ло, Лу­ис! Возь­ми лю­бого из но­вич­ков, что­бы по моз­гам бы­ло ко­му ез­дить, по­ка ты до­кумен­ты фор­ми­ру­ешь. Или Кат­ри­ну зай­ми…  
\- Кат­ри­на – в су­де, по ис­ку о спор­ном па­тен­те, - от­ма­хива­ет­ся он, – к то­му же, это де­ло я не мо­гу об­суждать ни с кем, кро­ме Май­ка.  
\- Ах, вот ты о чем, - по­нима­юще ки­ва­ет она, од­новре­мен­но с этим отод­ви­гая ниж­ний ящик сво­его не­объ­ят­но­го сто­ла, - зна­чит, это те­бе при­годит­ся!  
\- Дон­на! – Лу­ис пе­рех­ва­тыва­ет тя­желую пап­ку, нер­вно ог­ля­дыва­ясь, - с это­го на­до бы­ло и на­чинать!  
\- Ну прос­ти, мне хо­телось нем­но­го те­бя по­муры­жить, - по­жима­ет она пле­чами в сво­еобыч­ной ма­нере, - Майк ос­та­вил это для те­бя, там дик­то­фон, прос­лу­шай для на­чала…  
\- Сам знаю! – ог­ры­за­ет­ся он, то­ропясь ук­рыть­ся в собс­твен­ном ка­бине­те…  
  
 _\- Досье у те­бя на ру­ках, Лу­ис, сде­лал – что смог, при том на­личии ин­форма­ции, ко­торой мы рас­по­лага­ем. Те­перь вто­рой воп­рос – как… Для на­чала нам нуж­но, что­бы Шей­ла вспом­ни­ла о том – за что она те­бя лю­бит. Я сде­лал кое-что, что ты не сра­зу оце­нишь, но – по­верь мне, это как раз то, что нуж­но. Да – вни­зу до­кумен­та сто­ит твое имя._  
  
Шум и гро­хот в его при­ем­ной – яв­ле­ния не прос­то ред­кие, у Нор­мы ни­ког­да не бы­ва­ет пе­репо­лоха, бед­ла­ма или об­мо­рока, не го­воря уже про скан­дал. Неч­то по­доб­ное мо­жет про­изой­ти лишь в том слу­чае, ес­ли Нор­ма вдруг раз­ве­ялась в прах, что не­воз­можно без его лич­но­го на то лич­но­го при­каза.   
\- Мне не ин­те­рес­но, ми­лоч­ка, ва­ше мне­ние… - го­лос, дос­тавший его за сто­лом, был по­доз­ри­тель­но по­хож на… - мо­жете лечь кость­ми, прег­раждая путь, я прой­ду – по ва­шим кос­тям! ЛУ­ИС!  
\- Шей­ла? – он с опас­кой выг­ля­дыва­ет на­ружу, - Что ты здесь… это, прав­да, ты?  
\- Не кор­чи из се­бя боль­ше­го иди­ота, чем ты есть на са­мом де­ле, Лу­ис Литт! – она зас­тавля­ет его от­сту­пать, - Зна­чит – я ман­ки­рую сво­ими обя­зан­ностя­ми, об­хо­жу твою фир­му, не пред­ла­гая вам луч­ших кан­ди­датов, и все – из-за лич­ных мо­тивов?!  
\- Я не… - сглот­нув, он про­дол­жа­ет, - это не моя идея, Шей­ла, и уж ко­неч­но – не мое воп­ло­щение! Я бы не рис­кнул…  
\- Зат­кнись, Лу­ис! – он плю­ха­ет­ся в свое крес­ло, она на­виса­ет над ним, - не твоя идея, - пе­ред­разни­ва­ет она, - ок­стись, я уз­наю твои фор­му­лиров­ки ночью, под оде­ялом и аб­со­лют­ной тем­но­те! Да ник­то, кро­ме те­бя, и не рис­кнул бы… Не смей пред­став­лять ме­ня в пос­те­ли! Ты по­терял на это пра­во!  
\- Вот! – об­ре­тя дар ре­чи и со­ри­ен­ти­ровав­шись, Лу­ис ус­пе­ва­ет триж­ды прок­лясть свер­храс­то­роп­но­го Май­ка с его иде­ями и со­об­ра­зить, как вес­ти се­бя даль­ше. – В этом все де­ло! – он под­ни­ма­ет­ся, зас­тавляя ее сде­лать па­ру ша­гов на­зад, - ты иг­но­риру­ешь мои звон­ки, не от­ве­ча­ешь на пись­ма, в том чис­ле и бу­маж­ные, не при­нима­ешь по­сыль­ных… Как еще я мог об­ра­тить на се­бя твое вни­мание?!   
\- Мог бы прос­то при­ехать, - не сда­ва­ясь так быс­тро, от­ве­ча­ет она, - я все дни про­вожу на ра­боте.  
\- Я при­ез­жал! – уже ис­крен­не воз­му­ща­ет­ся он, - пот­ра­тил три вы­ход­ных на это, хо­тя мог их про­вес­ти сов­сем ина­че! Ты за­бар­ри­кади­рова­лась в собс­твен­ном ар­хи­ве и при­каза­ла ни­кого не пус­кать!   
\- Мне не пе­реда­вали, что это был ты, - ка­жет­ся, это по­хоже на по­пыт­ку оп­равдать­ся, - ска­зали, что кто-то хо­чет по­гово­рить, но у ме­ня бы­ла мас­са ра­боты по сис­те­мати­зации ар­хи­ва…  
\- Ты вве­ла ка­талож­ную сис­те­му? – тре­вож­но ин­те­ресу­ет­ся он, - или как-то ина­че?  
\- Ни­чего луч­ше еще ник­то не изоб­рел, Лу­ис, - от­зы­ва­ет­ся она, опус­ка­ясь в крес­ло нап­ро­тив.  
\- Нор­ма, сде­лай нам чай, - про­из­но­сит он в се­лек­тор, - нет, не из па­кети­ков! За­вари из мо­их лич­ных за­пасов… А мне пле­вать, что ты ду­ма­ешь по это­му по­воду… Да, вот так! – и от­вернув­шись к ок­ну, что­бы Шей­ла не ви­дела, на­гова­рива­ет в дик­то­фон, - Нор­ма, прос­ти за «пле­вать», ты ведь зна­ешь, что это не так и я очень це­ню те­бя и твои взгля­ды…  
\- Ну, Лу­ис, - на­руша­ет мол­ча­ние Шей­ла, - ты прив­лек мое вни­мание… Что ты хо­тел?   
\- Шей­ла, ког­да мы ви­делись в пос­ледний раз… не-не-не! Не пе­реби­вай! Я был не на вы­соте и все, что я де­лал или го­ворил, бы­ло про­дик­то­вано оби­дой, гор­ды­ней и уп­рямс­твом. Ты ока­залась пра­ва, ме­ня сне­дало единс­твен­ное же­лание – вер­нуть­ся в фир­му.  
\- И ког­да те­бе это уда­лось – ты вспом­нил обо мне? – ка­жет­ся, Шей­ла го­това ему го­лову от­ку­сить.  
\- Ты все вре­мя ме­ня пе­реби­ва­ешь! – сно­ва пы­та­ет­ся зав­ла­деть си­ту­аци­ей Лу­ис, - а ес­ли бы да­ла до­гово­рить, то уз­на­ла, что ме­ня уго­вари­вали вер­нуть­ся все, на­чиная от Дон­ны, за­кан­чи­вая са­мим Хар­ви. А ког­да приш­ла Джес­си­ка, я выс­та­вил все­го од­но ус­ло­вие… - сде­лав па­узу, он пов­то­ря­ет прак­ти­чес­ки с той же ин­то­наци­ей, что и нес­коль­ко не­дель на­зад в ка­бине­те гла­вы фир­мы, уг­ро­жая ей рас­крыть тай­ну Май­ка, - Пир­сон. Спек­тер. Литт.  
\- Ты стал имен­ным пар­тне­ром? – по-де­лово­му уточ­ня­ет она.  
\- Да, - не мор­гнув гла­зом, от­ве­ча­ет Лу­ис, - ме­ня, на­конец, оце­нили по дос­то­инс­тву!   
\- И ты ре­шил, что мы мо­жем про­дол­жить с то­го мес­та, где ос­та­нови­лись? – под­бо­ченясь, Шей­ла ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет­ся пря­мо пе­ред ним, - так, Лу­ис?  
\- Нет! Не про­дол­жить, по­тому что – не­чего там про­дол­жать! – то­же в аг­рессив­ной ма­нере от­зы­ва­ет­ся он, - На­чать с на­чала, за­быть, что бы­ло…  
\- С чис­то­го лис­та?  
\- Ко­неч­но, хо­телось бы иметь при­бор для вы­бороч­но­го сти­рания па­мяти… - на­чина­ет бор­мо­тать он, но Шей­ла быс­тро воз­вра­ща­ет раз­го­вор в нуж­ное рус­ло. – Ты сно­ва раз­бра­сыва­ешь­ся… сфо­куси­руй­ся!  
\- Ты пра­ва! На­чать с ну­ля, нам с то­бой луч­ше сде­лать это там же, где все и про­изош­ло…  
\- Ты хо­чешь, что­бы я те­бя опять пус­ти­ла … ту­да, где те­бя не дол­жно быть?  
\- Шей­ла Аман­да Са­аз! – по­выша­ет Лу­ис го­лос, - мы встре­тим­ся там, где я ска­жу и во-сколь­ко я ска­жу, что­бы об­су­дить на­ши пер­спек­ти­вы!  
\- Обо­жаю, ког­да ты пы­та­ешь­ся вы­рабо­тать ко­ман­дный тон, - не­ожи­дан­но улыб­нувшись, за­меча­ет она, нак­ру­чивая его гал­стук на ру­ку, - по­ка я те­бе это поз­во­ляю!   
\- О-о, Шей­ла… - соб­рав пос­ледние кап­ли ре­шимос­ти, Лу­ис от­талки­ва­ет ее, - нет-нет-нет! Не сей­час!  
\- Хо­рошо, пусть бу­дет по-тво­ему, - Шей­ла от­сту­па­ет, по­ка не упи­ра­ет­ся спи­ной в две­ри, - глав­ное, не зас­тавляй ме­ня ждать слиш­ком дол­го…  
  
  
\- Дон­на! – Рей­чел при­зыв­но ма­шет той от сто­лика, - я здесь!   
\- Ви­жу-ви­жу, - бор­мо­чет Дон­на, про­тал­ки­ва­ясь сквозь тол­пу не­понят­но от­ку­да взяв­шихся в цен­тре Си­ти ту­рис­тов, - при­вет!   
\- Как же за­меча­тель­но, что ты наш­ла вре­мя по­обе­дать! – пре­уве­личен­ная ра­дость Рей­чел вы­зыва­ет у Дон­ны лег­кую улыб­ку.  
\- До­рогая моя, для те­бя у ме­ня всег­да есть ми­нут­ка-дру­гая, - от­ло­жив ме­ню, она де­ла­ет знак офи­ци­ан­ту, - да­вай, рас­ска­зывай – как у те­бя де­ла…  
\- Все не­ожи­дан­но хо­рошо, - улы­ба­ет­ся поч­ти ис­крен­не та, - мо­жет быть, мне дав­но сто­ило что-то по­менять в жиз­ни.  
\- Сог­ла­силась на пред­ло­жение Ло­гана, - по­нима­юще ки­ва­ет Дон­на, имея вви­ду мес­то со­вет­ни­ка в его ком­па­нии. Си­яющая Рей­чел ки­ва­ет в от­вет.  
\- Я не со­бира­лась вер­теть им у те­бя пе­ред но­сом, но раз ты за­мети­ла… - про­тяги­ва­ет ле­вую ру­ку с неп­ри­лич­но мел­ким для бе­лого зо­лота брил­ли­ан­том. По­лучив по­ложен­ную пор­цию ахов и вздо­хов, она про­дол­жа­ет, - Сог­ла­сись, не­разум­но, ес­ли не­вес­та – твой юри­дичес­кий со­вет­ник, его пе­рес­та­нут ува­жать в оп­ре­делен­ных кру­гах. По­это­му – я ос­та­лась в фир­ме у от­ца.   
\- Ты ведь не хо­тела, что­бы те­бя счи­тали «па­пиной доч­кой», - пе­реж­дав яв­ле­ние офи­ци­ан­та с за­казом, Дон­на с удо­воль­стви­ем про­бу­ет ви­но.  
\- Не хо­тела, - под­твержда­ет Рей­чел, - и по-преж­не­му, не хо­чу. Но это луч­ший спо­соб наб­рать­ся прак­ти­чес­ко­го опы­та, я ведь не бы­вала в за­ле су­да рань­ше.   
\- А как же ра­бота у Ло­гана?   
\- О! Пред­став­ля­ешь, в уни­вер­си­тете я встре­тила Га­роль­да, пос­ле ис­то­рии с Май­ком прош­лой вес­ной, он ни­куда не мог ус­тро­ить­ся. Пы­тал­ся на­чать собс­твен­ную прак­ти­ку, но ведь это – Га­рольд…  
\- Ты пред­ло­жила ему это мес­то? – уга­дыва­ет Дон­на, Рей­чел улы­ба­ет­ся, ки­вая в от­вет.  
\- Да что мы все обо мне! Что но­вого в фир­ме, как Лу­ис, Кат­ри­на, Джес­си­ка?  
\- До­рогая, ты ведь не счи­та­ешь ме­ня пол­ной ду­рой, да? И – это был чис­то ри­тори­чес­кий воп­рос, - с за­вистью пог­ля­дев на та­рел­ку с гор­кой пи­рож­ных, Дон­на пе­рево­дит взгляд на свою ви­зави, - хо­чешь уз­нать о Май­ке – прос­то спро­си…  
\- Дон­на! – пот­ря­сен­ным то­ном воз­ра­жа­ет та, - как ты мог­ла…  
\- Та­кое по­думать? Да лег­ко! Ты зво­нишь се­год­ня ни с то­го, ни с се­го, пос­ле поч­ти ме­сяч­но­го пе­реры­ва и мол­ча­ния, и – оп-па, зо­вешь вмес­те по­обе­дать!  
\- Я на­де­ялась…  
\- За кем из кли­ен­тов ты приш­ла, Рейч?   
\- Без раз­ни­цы, - сно­ва ста­новясь со­бой, от­ве­ча­ет она, - отец счи­та­ет, что моя дол­жность по­мощ­ни­ка юрис­та сде­лала ме­ня нес­по­соб­ной при­нимать са­мос­то­ятель­ные ре­шения. Дон­на! Мне ну­жен все­го один кли­ент ва­шей фир­мы, лю­бой, са­мый мел­кий и не­замет­ный!  
\- И по­это­му ты пош­ла сра­зу к мис­те­ру Джен­се­ну – кли­ен­ту Хар­ви, - Дон­на ка­ча­ет го­ловой, - не мо­рочь мне го­лову! Хо­тела дос­та­вить неп­ри­ят­ности Май­ку – я не уз­наю те­бя, Рей­чел!   
\- Неп­ри­ят­ности? – нек­ра­сивая ус­мешка по­яв­ля­ет­ся на ли­це, - Дон­на, ес­ли бы я хо­тела ему нав­ре­дить… - Рей­чел за­мол­ка­ет.  
\- Да, Рей­чел? – про­дол­жа­ет Дон­на за нее, - что-то ме­ша­ет те­бе про­дол­жить?   
\- От­цу все рав­но, ка­ким об­ра­зом я за­полу­чу кли­ен­та – уго­вора­ми, дав­ле­ни­ем или бу­ду ко­го-то умо­лять, - Рей­чел во­дит паль­цем по нож­ке бо­кала с во­дой, - и ты пра­ва, я рас­счи­тыва­ла на те­бя или на Май­ка… Хар­ви ме­ня прос­то в пыль рас­ка­та­ет, а Джес­си­ка… - она встре­ча­ет­ся взгля­дом с Дон­ной, - мне боль­ше ник­то не по­может… ли­бо ты, ли­бо Майк…   
\- Ох, Рей­чел… - уже ис­крен­не со­пере­живая под­ру­ге, взды­ха­ет Дон­на, - ты ведь зна­ешь, что я все сде­лаю для те­бя, но…  
\- Не в этот раз и не при та­ких об­сто­ятель­ствах, - ки­ва­ет Рей­чел, - я по­нимаю, но это ни­чего не ме­ня­ет…   
\- Те­бе ну­жен кли­ент и ты пой­дешь к Май­ку, - по­мол­чав, она взды­ха­ет, - хо­рошо, я дам те­бе то, что ты хо­чешь, Рейч, толь­ко ос­тавь в по­кое пол­ковни­ка и не лезь к Май­ку!  
\- Без проб­лем, - оп­ла­тив счет, та улы­ба­ет­ся хму­рой Дон­не, - ты – Чу­до!  
\- Я – Дон­на, толь­ко и все­го, - гля­дя ей вслед, про­из­но­сит она и на­ходит в мо­биль­ни­ке но­мер, - Кат­ри­на, ты еще не вер­ну­лась с обе­да? Да­вай пе­ресе­чем­ся у вхо­да со сто­роны Цен­траль­но­го Пар­ка, че­рез де­сять ми­нут…


	3. Chapter 3

***  
\- Зна­чит, мы ис­хо­дим из то­го, что Сти­вен го­товит­ся пор­вать нас в клочья, по­дав в суд за ос­кор­бле­ние чес­ти и дос­то­инс­тва? – Ма­лой не за­быва­ет вер­теть го­ловой по сто­ронам, с лю­бопытс­твом школь­ни­ка на эк­скур­сии раз­гля­дывая проп­лы­ва­ющий за ок­на­ми так­си ут­ренний Лон­дон.   
\- И Дар­би с ра­достью этот иск под­держит, - ки­ва­ет Хар­ви, - всем, чем смо­жет…  
\- А я да­же знаю, с ка­ким юрис­том нам при­дет­ся бо­дать­ся, - все еще жиз­не­радос­тно со­об­ща­ет Майк, - уга­да­ешь с трех раз?  
\- Не бу­ду, по­тому что Тан­нер пред­по­чита­ет чет­кие фор­му­лиров­ки, как и я.  
\- А еще он очень лю­бит жон­гли­ровать за­коном, - не ос­та­ет­ся в дол­гу Майк, - как и ты… Не смот­ри на ме­ня так, Хар­ви, ты убь­ешь по­тен­ци­аль­ный вы­ход из кри­зиса…  
\- Хо­чешь ска­зать – зна­ешь, как из­бе­жать ис­ка?  
\- Хо­чу ска­зать – при­думаю, как его из­бе­жать, - ма­шина дос­та­точ­но дав­но сто­ит у дву­хэтаж­но­го ста­рин­но­го особ­ня­ка, - ка­жет­ся, при­были… Нас не бу­дут встре­чать все оби­тате­ли это­го до­ма?  
\- В пос­леднее вре­мя у те­бя яв­но бы­ло мно­го сво­бод­но­го вре­мени, - за­меча­ет Хар­ви, вы­ходя, - ты слиш­ком ув­лекся Аб­батс­твом Да­ун­тон!  
\- Эй, это хо­роший се­ри­ал, а вдовс­тву­ющую гра­финю мож­но ци­тиро­вать по лю­бому слу­чаю!   
-  _Ни­ког­да не пу­тай же­лание с дей­стви­тель­ностью..._  – на­зида­тель­ным то­ном про­из­но­сит Хар­ви, зас­тавляя Май­ка зах­лопнуть рот.  
\- До че­го же ми­лая, поч­ти се­мей­ная сце­на, - у лиф­та их встре­ча­ет Сти­вен, - ска­жи, Хар­ви, это ты сво­ему про­теже гал­стук по ут­рам за­вязы­ва­ешь та­ким за­дор­ным уз­лом?   
\- Я впол­не справ­ля­юсь сам! – воз­ра­жа­ет Майк, ко­рот­ко взгля­нув на не­го, Хар­ви за­меча­ет, - А ты, я смот­рю, Сти­вен, на свой прид­верный ков­рик при­бежал. И как те­бе дол­жность дво­рец­ко­го Дар­би?  
\- Ско­рее уж – лич­но­го ка­мер­ди­нера, - ис­прав­ля­ет его Сти­вен, - ес­ли пе­рехо­дить к ана­логи­ям. Про­шу за мной, джентль­ме­ны, мис­тер Дар­би нас уже ждет…  
-  _Ага, а ты еще го­ворил, что здесь – кра­сиво!_  – не упус­ка­ет воз­можнос­ти Майк…  
\- Джентль­ме­ны! – Дар­би да­же вста­ет из-за сто­ла, встре­чая их, - не­веро­ят­но рад, что вы ре­шились по­сетить наш го­род. Мои со­жале­ния о при­чинах ва­шего при­ез­да, ду­маю, сто­ит ос­та­вить при се­бе…  
\- Да уж, Эд­вард, - до край­нос­ти яз­ви­тель­ным то­ном от­зы­ва­ет­ся Хар­ви, впро­чем, по­жимая про­тяну­тую для при­ветс­твия ру­ку, - нам ва­ши со­жале­ния до лам­почки.  
\- Джес­си­ка сно­ва пы­та­ет­ся иг­рать на­пере­гон­ки со вре­менем, - он впол­не дру­желюб­но ука­зыва­ет на не­боль­шой стол, сер­ви­рован­ный к чаю, - про­шу, уго­щай­тесь… - до­вери­тель­но со­об­щая Май­ку, - я всег­да чувс­твую пос­ле пе­реле­та над Ат­ланти­кой ди­кий го­лод.  
\- Джес­си­ка смот­рит в бу­дущее, - взгля­дом пре­секая по­пол­зно­вение Ма­лого в сто­рону та­рел­ки с бу­тер­бро­дами, Хар­ви валь­яж­но ус­тра­ива­ет­ся по дру­гую сто­рону сто­ла, нап­ро­тив Дар­би и его «па­лоч­ки-вы­руча­лоч­ки», - и пред­по­чита­ет ви­деть его мир­ным, пусть да­же это и бу­дет ней­тра­литет…  
\- При­еха­ли пред­ло­жить нам ком­пенса­цию? – по-де­лово­му ин­те­ресу­ет­ся Сти­вен, - или это прос­то фи­гура ре­чи, что­бы еще раз объ­яс­нить нам, ка­кое мы – дерь­мо…  
\- Ты сам это ска­зал, Сти­вен… Не ста­ну же я ос­па­ривать твое мне­ние о се­бе са­мом.  
\- Хар­ви, вспом­ни о ма­нерах, - все-та­ки на­лив се­бе чаю и от­хва­тив бу­тер­брод с огур­цом, Ма­лой уса­жива­ет­ся ря­дом, - мы и так ос­та­вили мис­те­ра Хан­тли без чес­ти и дос­то­инс­тва, а ты еще и ос­кор­бля­ешь его в его же собс­твен­ном до­ме.   
\- Без чес­ти и дос­то­инс­тва мис­тер Хан­тли ос­та­вил се­бя сам, - гля­дя на Сти­вена, от­ре­за­ет Хар­ви, - а что ка­са­ет­ся ос­кор­бле­ний, то я да­же не на­чинал!   
\- Пи­киров­ки хо­роши в зак­ры­тых клу­бах, джентль­ме­ны, - пре­рыва­ет их Дар­би, - а мы здесь на пе­рего­воры соб­ра­лись. Итак, мис­тер Спек­тер, что за пред­ло­жение вы при­вез­ли от Джес­си­ки? – пап­ки ло­жат­ся меж­ду ни­ми на стол, Хар­ви под­талки­ва­ет их в нап­равле­нии оп­по­нен­тов.  
\- Это – неп­ри­ем­ле­мо, - быс­тро про­бежав до­кумент гла­зами, ре­аги­ру­ет впол­не од­нознач­но Сти­вен, - вы про­сите все – за ни­чего!  
\- Мы пред­ла­га­ем ни­чего – за все, - спо­кой­но от­ве­ча­ет Хар­ви, - при соб­лю­дении вы­ше­оз­на­чен­ных ус­ло­вий, у нас с ва­ми бу­дет мир и по­кой.  
\- Сог­ла­шение не даст нам дей­ство­вать да­же в слу­чае ис­те­чения сро­ка зап­ре­та на юри­дичес­кую прак­ти­ку, - ак­ку­рат­но, как все что он де­ла­ет, от­ло­жив пап­ку в сто­рону, Дар­би смот­рит на си­дящих нап­ро­тив юрис­тов Пир­сон-Спек­тер, - что, бе­зус­ловно, на ру­ку Джес­си­ке.  
\- Эд­вард, - все еще удер­жи­вая се­бя в рам­ках, Хар­ви чуть нак­ло­ня­ет­ся в его сто­рону, - мы прос­то хо­тим быть уве­рены, что не по­лучим нож в спи­ну, вот и все. Лжес­ви­детель­ство бы­ло пред­ло­жено ва­ми, Сти­вен – ваш че­ловек и во­об­ще вся си­ту­ация с Эвой – де­ло ва­ших рук. Мы толь­ко раз­гре­бали и весь­ма ус­пешно, скло­нен за­метить. Прос­то под­пи­шите до­кумен­ты и мы тут же у­едем.  
\- А ес­ли нет? – скло­нив го­лову на­бок, уточ­ня­ет тот.  
\- В та­ком слу­чае, - всту­па­ет Майк, - к на­шему глу­бочай­ше­му со­жале­нию, мы вы­нуж­де­ны бу­дем со­об­щить в Кол­ле­гию, что мис­тер Хан­тли за­нима­ет­ся юри­дичес­кой прак­ти­кой, хо­тя зап­рет на это ис­те­чет лишь че­рез пять лет, да и то – даст лишь ог­ра­ничен­ный до­пуск к граж­дан­ским де­лам оп­ре­делен­но­го уров­ня.  
\- Вы да­леко пой­де­те, юно­ша, Форс­тман до сих пор лок­ти ку­са­ет, что не смог увес­ти вас у не­го из-под но­са. – Опас­но улыб­нувшись, Сти­вен об­ра­ща­ет­ся к Хар­ви, - А ты неп­ло­хо под­на­тас­кал щен­ка, толь­ко не учел, что это бу­ду я… Ваш ма­лень­кий ге­шефт с Сан­дерсом так оче­виден, что толь­ко ва­ши кор­румпи­рован­ные нас­квозь струк­ту­ры мог­ли это­го не за­метить. Нет-нет, не воз­ра­жай, - он под­талки­ва­ет пап­ки с сог­ла­шени­ем об­ратно в их нап­равле­нии, - я знаю все, что ты ска­жешь… Мне это не ин­те­рес­но. Мы не бу­дем под­пи­сывать ни­каких обя­затель­ств, Хар­ви, так и пе­редай мисс Пир­сон.   
\- Она воль­на рас­це­нивать это как во­ору­жен­ный ней­тра­литет, - впол­не при­мири­тель­ным то­ном под­держи­ва­ет сво­его со­вет­ни­ка Дар­би, - по­ка на­ши ин­те­ресы не пе­ресе­ка­ют­ся, ей не о чем вол­но­вать­ся…  
\- Очень об­на­дежи­ва­юще зву­чит! – Хар­ви при­под­ни­ма­ет­ся, опи­ра­ясь на стол и пред­по­читая не за­мечать пре­дос­те­рега­юще­го жес­та Май­ка, - Ну а ты… ес­ли толь­ко поп­ро­бу­ешь рып­нуть­ся в сто­рону су­да…  
\- Хар­ви! – Майк под­ни­ма­ет­ся сле­дом, - С ва­шего поз­во­ления, мис­тер Дар­би, мы за­кон­чим на этом, пос­коль­ку заш­ли в ту­пик. Ду­маю, не сто­ит на­поми­нать, что все пред­ло­жения дей­стви­тель­ны толь­ко в дан­ный мо­мент вре­мени и у вас не бу­дет шан­са пе­реду­мать.  
\- Ес­ли вы, мис­тер Росс, пы­та­етесь сей­час ис­поль­зо­вать Пра­вило Осо­бых ус­ло­вий, то вы­нуж­ден вас огор­чить, оно здесь не под­хо­дит, струк­ту­ра де­ла не та. Но я рад, что на­ша ма­лень­кая дил­ле­ма сно­ва зас­та­вила вер­нуть­ся вас к бри­тан­ско­му юри­дичес­ко­му ко­дек­су.  
\- Нет, мис­тер Дар­би, я поль­зу­юсь ва­шим же не­писа­ным пра­вилом и пре­дуп­реждаю о на­ших даль­ней­ших дей­стви­ях. В до­пол­не­нии к ва­шему су­деб­но­му зап­ре­ту фир­ма Пир­сон-Спек­тер пре­дуп­режда­ет мис­те­ра Сти­вена Хан­тли и вас, как его не­пос­редс­твен­но­го на­чаль­ни­ка, о том, что ему зап­ре­щено по­яв­лять­ся на тер­ри­тории шта­та Нью-Й­орк, и в слу­чае на­руше­ния все его при­виле­гии бу­дут ан­ну­лиро­ваны и все об­ви­нения ак­ту­али­зиро­ваны в со­от­ветс­твии с за­коном, дей­ству­ющим на тер­ри­тории США.   
\- Вы, на­вер­ное, очень ста­рались, ког­да ра­бота­ли над этим до­кумен­том, - ров­ный тон и мяг­кая по­лу­улыб­ка на ли­це Дар­би выг­ля­дит фор­менным из­де­ватель­ством, - жаль, что все впус­тую. Мне уда­лось снять с мис­те­ра Хан­тли все об­ви­нения, так что – для по­дачи по­доб­ной жа­лобы у вас нет ни­како­го ос­но­вания. И про­шу, джентль­ме­ны, не ввя­зывай­те сю­да ва­шу сек­ре­тар­шу, Хар­ви, она это­го не зас­лу­жила. Ес­ли это все – то мы не бу­дем вас за­дер­жи­вать. Пе­редай­те Джес­си­ке мои уве­рения в том, что ей со­вер­шенно не о чем бес­по­ко­ить­ся, с мо­ей сто­роны ей ни­чего не гро­зит.   
\- Хар­ви, - ок­ли­ка­ет Сти­вен, - ког­да вер­не­тесь из Лон­до­на, не то­ропи­тесь по­кинуть а­эро­порт. Рейс из Ве­несу­элы при­лета­ет че­рез со­рок пять ми­нут пос­ле ва­шего, Ло­ла Джен­сен бу­дет на бор­ту, - и ки­ва­ет в от­вет на его взбе­шен­ный взгляд, - я как-то го­ворил те­бе, у ме­ня друзья пов­сю­ду… Не за что…   
  
 _\- Пра­вило №13, - до­носит­ся до не­го уже на по­роге впол­не при­лич­ной, ес­ли не ска­зать ком­форта­бель­но-у­ют­ной ка­меры, - ну, ко­неч­но…  
Пос­ле дол­гих пе­рего­воров, вме­шатель­ства чи­нов­ни­ков нес­коль­ких ран­гов и при­яте­лей Хар­ви по Гар­варду, им раз­ре­шили лич­но убе­дить­ся в ус­ло­ви­ях со­дер­жа­ния мисс Джен­сен, ку­да и от­пра­вил­ся Майк.  
\- Не ак­ту­аль­но, - неп­ро­из­воль­но улы­ба­ет­ся он ей в от­вет, - ав­тор се­ри­ала по­дал иск на воз­ме­щение мо­раль­но­го ущер­ба, де­ло бу­дет вес­ти Лу­ис Литт и я не за­видую те­леком­па­нии и то­му, кто чис­лить­ся сей­час в шоу-ран­не­рах  
\- Боль­шая го­ворил­ся и боль­шие баб­ки, - с по­нима­ни­ем от­кли­ка­ет­ся Ло­ла, - ма­фи­оз­ный ме­тод как-то на­деж­нее, не на­ходишь? – из­лу­чая, по-обык­но­вению, здо­ровый скеп­сис, до­бав­ля­ет она. И Майк при­выч­но сог­ла­ша­ет­ся, - Кил­лер – средс­тво ра­дикаль­ное. Хар­ви я до­веряю боль­ше, - оки­нув ее вни­матель­ным взгля­дом, он по­дыто­жива­ет, - Хо­рошо выг­ля­дишь…  
\- Жа­лоб нет, - под­хва­тыва­ет она, - а до­гово­ришь­ся нас­чет ком­па – за­кину те­бя в спи­сок кан­ди­датов на пре­мию «Юрист го­да».  
\- Тог­да уж луч­ше в кан­ди­датов в ас­тро­нав­ты.  
\- А Рей­чел – от­пустит? – уга­дав в мгно­вен­ной за­мин­ке кон­фликт, Ло­ла ме­ня­ет те­му, - Как па­па? Де­ла­ет вид, что у не­го все под кон­тро­лем и ни­чего осо­бен­но­го не про­ис­хо­дит…  
\- Сов­сем как ты, - ки­ва­ет Майк, са­дясь ря­дом, - сог­ласно се­мей­ной тра­диции… Серь­ез­но, Ла­ли – пе­рек­лю­чай­ся на бо­лее по­лез­ную оп­по­зици­он­ную де­ятель­ность, вот Сно­уден, нап­ри­мер, с пер­во­го ра­за по­пал в «де­сят­ку». И по­том… - Майк все-та­ки до­гова­рива­ет, - ис­поль­зо­вать день­ги…   
Не дав ему за­кон­чить, Ло­ла под­хва­тыва­ет, - Ты и ще­петиль­ность! Нес­коль­ко стран­но…  
\- Жизнь сос­то­ит из па­радок­сов…  
\- Ци­тиру­ешь нас­тавни­ков… впро­чем… - она мед­лит, - не вол­нуй­ся, за­веща­ние сос­тавле­но очень гра­мот­но и не па­пой… - его се­кун­дное за­меша­тель­ство ее ве­селит, - День­ги в семье от дво­юрод­но­го дя­ди мо­ей ма­мы – нас­то­ящие день­ги. Мы жи­вем на рен­ту…  
\- Оп­ро­тес­то­вать? – в Май­ке ак­ти­визи­ру­ет­ся юрист.  
\- Сом­не­ва­ешь­ся в та­лан­тах Хар­ви и па­пы…  
\- Ошиб­ки – луч­шее до­каза­тель­ство ус­пешной де­ятель­нос­ти, - с са­мой оба­ятель­ной из улы­бок по­жима­ет он пле­чами, - а в чем там все-та­ки де­ло?  
\- К мо­ему пре­быва­нию здесь это от­но­шения не име­ет, но по­чему бы не прод­лить при­ят­ный ви­зит… Ма­мин дя­дюш­ка был боль­шой ори­гинал – все нас­ледни­ки, приз­нанные та­ковы­ми, по муж­ской ли­нии по­луча­ют пра­во рас­по­ряжать­ся ка­пита­лом, на­копив в два ра­за боль­ше…  
\- Клас­сно! А да­мы? – Ло­ла не­уло­вимо улы­ба­ет­ся.  
\- Нас­ледни­цы мо­гут рас­счи­тывать на свою до­лю пос­ле двад­ца­ти пя­ти лет удач­но­го бра­ка…  
\- Так по­чему ты еще не за­мужем?  
\- Не наш­ла то­го, с кем мог­ла бы про­вес­ти бли­жай­шие чет­верть ве­ка…_  
  
\- Хар­ви? Сти­вен и прав­да, вы­тащил Ло­лу? – пе­реж­дав его вы­рази­тель­но-убий­ствен­ный взгляд, Ма­лой по­жима­ет пле­чами, - А что, вы­шел же он на связь с ра­зыс­ки­ва­емым пра­витель­ством «ба­нано­вой рес­публи­ки» опаль­ным ге­нера­лом…  
\- Мож­но по­думать, что ты им вос­хи­ща­ешь­ся! – сквозь зу­бы про­из­но­сит Хар­ви, на что Майк по­жима­ет пле­чами. - Ему уда­лось то, что не по­лучи­лось у те­бя… - зас­лу­жив вир­ту­аль­ный под­за­тыль­ник, слег­ка мор­щится, - воп­рос в дру­гом…  
\- Что он за это пот­ре­бу­ет… - за не­го до­гова­рива­ет Хар­ви, - и с ко­го кон­крет­но…  
\- Что мы де­ла­ем даль­ше? – по-де­лово­му ин­те­ресу­ет Майк, по­ка так­си ла­виру­ет в по­токе ма­шин, ве­зя их на­зад в а­эро­порт.  
\- Ты ос­та­нешь­ся ждать Ло­лу, - мрач­но под­во­дит итог их про­валу, че­го уж там, Хар­ви, - и от­ве­зешь ее до­мой. А я – вер­нусь в офис и объ­яс­нюсь с Джес­си­кой…   
\- А с Дар­би и Сти­веном мы все так и ос­та­вим?  
\- А что, - по­вер­нувшись, Хар­ви свер­лит Ма­лого прис­таль­ным взгля­дом, - ты мо­жешь пред­ло­жить ка­кой-то вы­ход?! Нет?! Ду­ма­ешь, Джес­си­ка не по­нима­ет, что эта – взве­ден­ная гиль­оти­на и мы вов­се не у спус­ко­вого ры­чага пре­быва­ем.  _Не­пере­сече­ние ин­те­ресов_  - ка­кая за­бав­ная фор­му­лиров­ка!   
\- Сти­вен с Форс­тма­ном го­ворил, - на­поми­на­ет Майк, - что у вас с ним за проб­ле­мы, Хар­ви?   
\- Не те, о ко­торых мож­но бы­ло бы го­ворить здесь, - быс­тро обе­гая гла­зами зал ожи­дания, от­кли­ка­ет­ся он, - сфо­куси­руй­ся на том, что те­бе пред­сто­ит сде­лать. По­пытай­ся вы­яс­нить у Ло­лы – че­го хо­тел Сти­вен, хо­рошо?  
\- Ко­неч­но, - как о са­мо со­бой ра­зуме­ющем­ся ки­ва­ет Майк, - я вер­нусь в офис, пос­ле то­го, как дос­тавлю Ло­лу до­мой. Не ухо­ди без ме­ня.   
  
  
\- Как прош­ло… - Дон­на от­кры­ва­ет бы­ло рот, что­бы про­дол­жить, но див­ное нас­тро­ение Хар­ви зас­тавля­ет ее пе­реду­мать. – Джес­си­ка те­бя ждет, - про­из­но­сит она ми­нуту спус­тя вслед его уда­ля­ющей­ся спи­не, - хо­тя я мог­ла это­го и не го­ворить…   
\- Дон­на… - за­говор­щицкий ше­пот из-за со­сед­не­го бок­са вы­да­ет Кат­ри­ну с го­ловой, - я сде­лала все, как ты ска­зала. Рей­чел про­сила пе­редать свою бла­годар­ность. Ты уве­рена, что мы не на­руша­ем пра­вил внут­ренне­го рас­по­ряд­ка?   
\- Да­же ес­ли и на­руша­ем, - впол­го­лоса за­меча­ет Дон­на, - то не по сво­ей во­ле. А юри­дичес­кие дей­ствия, со­вер­шенные под дав­ле­ни­ем, еще мож­но от­ме­нить.   
\- Ес­ли это дав­ле­ние бы­ло до­каза­но, - ра­зум­но ис­прав­ля­ет до­тош­ная Кат­ри­на, - Рей­чел те­бе уг­ро­жала?  
\- Мож­но ска­зать и так, - рас­се­ян­но от­зы­ва­ет­ся та, ста­ра­ясь раз­гля­деть хоть что-ни­будь сквозь стек­лянные сте­ны ка­бине­та Джес­си­ки. – Уг­ро­жала тем, кто мне до­рог.   
\- Ты за­писа­ла раз­го­вор? – Дон­на ка­ча­ет го­ловой, - Пло­хо, это зна­чит – у нас нет до­каза­тель­ств дав­ле­ния.  
\- Кат­ри­на, ты ведь не ду­ма­ешь, что я – со­вер­ши­ла ошиб­ку? Пап­ка, что ты пе­реда­ла Рей­чел – из ар­хи­ва, в ней те, с кем ра­ботал Га­рольд Гур­дер­ссен.  
\- По­дож­ди, - Кат­ри­на при­сажи­ва­ет­ся на край ее сто­ла, - но ведь его…  
\- Дав­но уво­лили, - под­твержда­ет та, - имен­но по­это­му тех­ни­чес­ки Рей­чел ни­каких кли­ен­тов у фир­мы не уве­дет. А с Га­роль­дом – она мо­жет раз­би­рать­ся са­ма.  
\- Ты – страш­ная жен­щи­на!   
\- Вре­мена­ми я са­ма се­бя бо­юсь, - сог­ла­ша­ет­ся с ней Дон­на.  
  
  
\- Ты про­иг­рал… - По­мор­щившись от та­кого оп­ре­деле­ния, Хар­ви воз­ра­жа­ет, - Это – так­ти­чес­кое от­ступ­ле­ние… для пе­рег­руппи­ров­ки.  
\- Ты – про­иг­рал, - пов­то­ря­ет Джес­си­ка, так и не по­вер­нувшись на звук его ша­гов. На кры­ше вет­ре­но, хо­тя обе­щан­ных ано­маль­ных хо­лодов еще нет, зи­ма ощу­ща­ет­ся, осо­бен­но здесь. – Дар­би выс­та­вил Сти­вена на ринг, и ты сра­зу выб­ро­сил по­лотен­це!  
\- Ес­ли бы мы это­го не сде­лали – они сыг­ра­ли бы на вер­сии о зло­наме­рен­ном прес­ле­дова­нии и по­дали в суд… – Хар­ви ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ет­ся ря­дом с ней, гля­дя на го­род, - Их суд, где об­ви­ня­емый дол­жен до­казать, что он – не­вино­вен. Мы не мо­жем об­на­родо­вать всю ис­то­рию с Эвой, нас за­судят по обе сто­роны оке­ана…   
-  _Не­пере­сече­ние ин­те­ресов…_  - ед­ва раз­жи­мая гу­бы, про­из­но­сит она, - это Ка­риб­ский кри­зис, ты не мо­жешь не по­нимать…   
\- Зна­чит, мы най­дем спо­соб под­ру­жить­ся с Ку­бой, - по­вер­нувшись, Хар­ви ло­вит ее нас­мешли­вый взгляд, - за­кон­чи­ли с по­лити­чес­ки­ми ана­логи­ями?  
\- За­кон­чи­ли… Мы про­иг­ра­ли ра­унд, но ринг все еще за на­ми.  
\- Да­вай и без спор­тивных ме­тафор, Сти­вен сде­лал ме­ня сво­им дол­жни­ком, вы­тащив Ло­лу.  
\- Не толь­ко те­бя…  
\- Про Май­ка он ни­чего не зна­ет, я уве­рен в этом. – Джес­си­ка при­под­ни­ма­ет бро­ви, - Дочь Джен­се­на нас­толь­ко пре­дана ему?  
\- Они наш­ли что-то об­щее, - ед­ва за­мет­ная улыб­ка сколь­зит по ли­цу обо­их… - Те­бя ждет ма­шина?  
\- Джефф вер­нулся се­год­ня из Син­га­пура, - под неб­роским, но клас­си­чес­ки-до­рогим паль­то Джес­си­ка пря­чет неч­то яв­но ве­чер­нее.  
\- Прос­ти, ес­ли за­дер­жал…   
\- Ни­чего, я все рав­но не у­еха­ла бы без но­вос­тей. Иди до­мой, Хар­ви, или – ку­да ты там со­бира­ешь­ся пой­ти. Се­год­ня мы проб­ле­му Дар­би не ре­шим, да и зав­тра – то­же… У нас есть еще фо­ра в нес­коль­ко не­дель или да­же ме­сяцев, преж­де, чем он рис­кнет на­чать дей­ство­вать…   
\- Удач­но­го те­бе ве­чера… - ни­как не от­ве­чая на ее сло­ва, ки­ва­ет он.  
  
  
\- Майк ждет те­бя, - Дон­на под­ни­ма­ет­ся из-за сво­его сто­ла, - ес­ли те­бе боль­ше ни­чего не нуж­но…  
\- А где Лу­ис? – ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ясь ря­дом, спра­шива­ет он.  
\- От­был сра­зу пос­ле обе­да, - без за­мин­ки от­ве­ча­ет она, - ска­зал, ес­ли все сло­жит­ся удач­но – бу­дет на ра­боте зав­тра пос­ле по­луд­ня…   
\- Су­дя по все­му – сло­жилось, - за­меча­ет Хар­ви, нап­равля­ясь в ка­бинет, - да, Дон­на, мо­жешь ид­ти, до зав­тра… Как Ло­ла? – Ма­лой по-свой­ски за­водит про­иг­ры­ватель в даль­нем уг­лу.  
\- Дос­та­вил до квар­ти­ры, пос­та­вил чай­ник, за­казал еду…  
\- Пле­диком не ук­рыл? Зря… - рас­пустив узел гал­сту­ка, Хар­ви опус­ка­ет­ся на ди­ван, - что они со Сти­веном об­сужда­ли? – спра­шива­ет он в лоб, без пе­рехо­да.  
\- Ни­чего, - от­зы­ва­ет­ся тот уже от по­лок с плас­тинка­ми и, выб­рав од­ну, воз­вра­ща­ет­ся к про­иг­ры­вате­лю, - они не встре­чались. Ло­лу прос­то ос­во­боди­ли и преп­ро­води­ли к са­моле­ту с по­жела­ни­ем ни­ког­да не воз­вра­щать­ся в эту стра­ну.  
\- А пол­ковник? – еще ус­пе­ва­ет на­пом­нить Хар­ви, преж­де чем из ко­лонок на­чина­ет зву­чать сак­со­фон, Ма­лой мол­ча ка­ча­ет го­ловой и не­понят­но, то ли он не го­ворил с от­цом Ло­лы, то ли тот то­же не при де­лах. Вис­ки и му­зыка за­кан­чи­ва­ют­ся поч­ти од­новре­мен­но…  
\- К мис­те­ру Джен­се­ну ник­то не об­ра­щал­ся ни с ка­кими прось­ба­ми, - Майк ак­ку­рат­но, как учил Хар­ви, уби­ра­ет плас­тинку на­зад в шкаф и про­тира­ет иг­лу, преж­де чем зак­рыть про­иг­ры­ватель, - ни лич­но­го, ни осо­бого ха­рак­те­ра, во вся­ком слу­чае, он так ут­вер­жда­ет.   
\- То есть – дол­жны Сти­вену бу­дем мы… - под­во­дит итог все­му ска­зан­но­му Хар­ви.   
\- Как-то не­уют­но от по­доб­ной пер­спек­ти­вы, - за­меча­ет Майк, са­дясь ря­дом, - поп­ро­бую пог­лубже коп­нуть, мо­жет най­ду его  _бо­левую точ­ку._  
\- За­вязы­вай се­ри­алы смот­реть, осо­бен­но, бри­тан­ские, - ос­та­вив пус­той бо­кал на сто­ле, он пе­реб­ра­сыва­ет ему связ­ку клю­чей, - дер­жи…  
\- Это… - гла­за у Май­ка де­ла­ют­ся в два ра­за круг­лее и боль­ше, вы­литый ани­ме-ге­рой, - это то, что я ду­маю?   
\- Не знаю, о чем ду­ма­ешь ты, а это – клю­чи от мо­ей квар­ти­ры, ты ведь со­бира­ешь­ся се­год­ня спать.  
\- А ты – нет?  
\- Для ум­ни­ка ты за­да­ешь слиш­ком мно­го воп­ро­сов, - под­нявшись, Хар­ви сни­ма­ет с ве­шал­ки пид­жак, - мо­жешь ме­ня не ждать, ско­рее все­го вер­нусь поз­дно.  
\- Это я уже по­нял, - взве­шивая на ла­дони клю­чи и все еще не ре­ша­ясь уб­рать их в кар­ман, улы­ба­ет­ся Майк. Хар­ви на­обо­рот – мрач­не­ет…  
\- Ве­чери­нок в мое от­сутс­твие не ус­тра­ивать, под­ру­жек не при­водить…  
\- Еще ка­кие бу­дут ука­зания,  _бра­тец мой?_  – яв­но ве­селит­ся Ма­лой. Хар­ви, иг­но­рируя оче­ред­ную ци­тату, про­дол­жа­ет, - Рей те­бя от­ве­зет… - у Май­ка бук­валь­но че­люсть па­да­ет на пол, - что?   
\- Я не мо­гу сов­местить те­бя и так­си в од­ной ре­аль­нос­ти, - по­жима­ет пле­чами тот.  
\- Иног­да я во­жу ма­шину…  
\- Ког­да не хо­чешь, что­бы дру­гие зна­ли – ку­да ты ез­дил… - уже дру­гим то­ном за не­го до­гова­рива­ет Майк, - ку­да бы ты ни соб­рался – я еду с то­бой!  
\- Ос­тынь,  _Шер­лок_ , это вов­се не вы­лаз­ка в бан­дит­ское ло­гово или под­поль­ный при­тон, - ос­та­нав­ли­ва­ясь на по­роге уже в паль­то про­из­но­сит он, - прос­то – де­ла лич­но­го ха­рак­те­ра.  
\- Хо­чешь, что­бы я за то­бой прос­ле­дил? – до­воль­но про­за­ичес­ки ос­ве­дом­ля­ет­ся Ма­лой, - у ме­ня по­лучит­ся, ты же зна­ешь…  
\- Нью Джер­си, Майк… - за­катив для при­личия гла­за, объ­яс­ня­ет Хар­ви, - впол­не пре­зен­та­бель­ный спаль­ный рай­он, ни­како­го кри­мина­ла… обе­щаю…  
\- Нью… - мгно­вен­ное по­нима­ние про­бега­ет по его ли­цу, Майк плю­ха­ет­ся на­зад на ди­ван, ки­вая, - все по­нял, лич­ные де­ла, не ле­зу… - и с са­мым сос­ре­дото­чен­ным ви­дом, на ко­торый сей­час спо­собен, он уты­ка­ет­ся в пер­вые по­пав­ши­еся под ру­ку до­кумен­ты  
\- Не за­сижи­вай­ся до­поз­дна, - с по­доз­ре­ни­ем наб­лю­дая за этой пан­то­мимой, от­кли­ка­ет­ся Хар­ви, за­тяги­вая шарф на все­мир­но из­вес­тный, бла­года­ря не­ко­ему бри­тан­ско­му сы­щику, ма­нер, - от­гу­ла на пер­вую по­лови­ну дня у те­бя все рав­но не бу­дет, подъ­ем – в обыч­ное вре­мя…  
\- Ес­ли бу­дет – ко­му под­ни­мать, - буб­нит так, что­бы Хар­ви его точ­но не ус­лы­шал, Ма­лой…  _Я об этом по­забо­чусь…_  - при­ходит ему смс на те­лефон.  
Ух­мыль­нув­шись, он бы­ло со­бира­ет­ся пи­сать от­вет, но пе­реду­мав вдруг – вы­бира­ет из спра­воч­ни­ка дру­гой но­мер, быс­тро на­бивая текст со­об­ще­ния:  _Чет­верть ве­ка – не­малый срок, как нас­чет па­ры ча­сов для на­чала?_    
  
  
\- О как… Твой ны­неш­ний босс… - Хар­ви про­вожа­ет взгля­дом толь­ко что весь­ма теп­ло прос­тивше­гося с Зои муж­чи­ну.  
\- Нортс – наш ок­ружной про­курор, уже вто­рой срок… - по­вора­чива­ет­ся ему навс­тре­чу она, ни­чем не вы­казы­вая сво­его удив­ле­ния.  
\- Весь­ма впе­чат­ля­ющая под­робность – блюс­ти­тель За­кона и По­ряд­ка, - про­дол­жа­ет тем же то­ном он, - ты при его пер­со­не…  
\- По­мощ­ник. Ни боль­ше, ни мень­ше… - тер­пе­ливо от­ве­ча­ет она. – За­чем ты здесь, Хар­ви?  
\- Да­же ад­во­каты вхо­жи во Дво­рец пра­восу­дия, до­рогая. Как по­жива­ет Оли­вия?   
\- Хо­рошо…  
\- А ты? – от ее вни­матель­но­го взгля­да ему как-то не по се­бе, очень неп­ри­ят­ные ощу­щения, на­до за­метить…  
\- От луч­ше­го в сво­ей об­ласти спе­ци­алис­та по под­бо­ру при­сяж­ных до…  
\- До..? Ну же, за­кан­чи­вай свою мысль, Хар­ви, - Зои рас­кры­ва­ет дверь по­шире, впус­кая его, - ба­наль­но­го по­мощ­ни­ка ок­ружно­го про­куро­ра?  
\- Это твои сло­ва – не мои, - с при­сущей ему поч­ти улыб­кой от­зы­ва­ет­ся он, со сдер­жанным лю­бопытс­твом ог­ля­дывая дом, - и по­чему – ба­наль­ный? Все так буд­нично – кра­жи, со­сед­ские раз­борки, жа­лобы на шум че­рез до­рогу?   
\- Вот как ты пред­став­ля­ешь се­бе жизнь в при­горо­де, - рас­пустив во­лосы из стро­гой при­чес­ки, она тут же стя­гива­ет их в хвост, - чай бу­дешь или те­бя по­кор­мить?  
\- А есть – чем?  
\- Пред­ставь се­бе, - выг­ля­нув из кух­ни, она встре­ча­ет его нас­мешли­вый взгляд, - на­мере­ва­ешь­ся что-то воз­ра­зить?  
\- Нет, прос­то вспо­минаю твои блин­чи­ки… - пра­виль­но по­няв вы­раже­ние на ее ли­це, под­ни­ма­ет ру­ки, - эй, ис­клю­читель­но с бла­годар­ностью и теп­ло­той! Зас­лу­жив еще один ее уко­риз­ненно-нас­мешли­вый взгляд, Хар­ви сни­ма­ет пид­жак, ос­тавляя его на спин­ке бли­жай­ше­го крес­ла, и сле­дом за ней вхо­дит в кух­ню. По­мед­лив, наб­лю­дая за не­из­бежны­ми хло­пота­ми, он бе­рет ее за пле­чи, ре­шитель­но раз­во­рачи­вая в сто­рону лес­тни­цы на вто­рой этаж.  
\- Пус­тишь к оча­гу, жен­щи­на? Пом­нится, у ме­ня по­луча­лось – уди­вить те­бя…  
\- Раз­ве что – па­ру раз…   
\- Твой Майк – чу­дес­ный маль­чик, су­дя по тво­им рас­ска­зам, - не­хит­рый ужин съ­еден, но ви­но еще ос­та­лось.   
\- Он те­бе пон­ра­вит­ся, - сме­ясь, от­ве­ча­ет он, - ког­да я вас поз­на­ком­лю… - вы­пав­шая из хвос­та прядь во­лос, ка­жет­ся, ин­те­ресу­ет его го­раз­до боль­ше те­мы их зас­толь­ной бе­седы.   
\- Так – за­чем ты здесь, Хар­ви? – она стя­гива­ет ре­зин­ку, без­думно вер­тя ее в ру­ках.  
\- Ис­то­рия про «прос­то ехал ми­мо, ре­шил уз­нать – как вы» не прой­дет? – она мол­ча ка­ча­ет го­ловой. – А про «за­хотел при­гото­вить для те­бя зав­трак»?  
\- А – даль­ше? Ты сно­ва вер­нешь­ся на свой Эве­рест и бу­дешь ус­тра­ивать се­бе пе­ри­оди­чес­кие спус­ки, - это не воп­рос, и по­тому Хар­ви мол­чит, - Что слу­чилось?  
\- Ни­чего… - он взды­ха­ет, ос­тавляя пус­той бо­кал на сто­ле, - прос­то фолд на оче­ред­ном кру­ге…  
\- Па­совать – не зна­чит сда­вать­ся…, - мгно­вен­но по­нима­ет его она, - Все за­висит от стра­тегии,  _иног­да нуж­на па­уза, что­бы вер­ну­лась та­инс­твен­ность, обос­тря­ющая ин­те­рес…_  - на­поми­на­ет ему ска­зан­ное ког­да-то им са­мим Зои.  
\- Не ду­мал, что ты – пом­нишь…   
\- Я то­же… - она поз­во­ля­ет ему скло­нить­ся бли­же, заг­ля­дывая в гла­за, - и все-та­ки, по­чему ты – здесь, Хар­ви?  
\- Что­бы по­цело­вать те­бя на ночь…  
  
  
Шей­ла спит дос­та­точ­но глу­боко, но кто его зна­ет – мель­ка­ет в го­лове Лу­иса, сто­ит чуть по­шеве­лить­ся, как она бес­по­кой­но во­роча­ет­ся во сне. Досье Май­ка весь ве­чер об­жи­гало паль­цы, фи­гураль­но вы­ража­ясь, ра­зуме­ет­ся. Оно ле­жало се­бе ти­хонеч­ко в коф­ре, что Лу­ис пре­дус­мотри­тель­но зах­ва­тил с со­бой в Бос­тон. И те­перь, ле­жа ря­дом с мир­но пох­ра­пыва­ющей Шей­лой, Лу­ис по-преж­не­му не уве­рен – сто­ит ли оно то­го… Ес­ли ког­да-ни­будь, в бли­жай­шее вре­мя, Шей­ла Са­аз не­ча­ян­но об­на­ружит в сво­ем ар­хи­ве под­метное лич­ное де­ло – от не­го, Лу­иса, мок­ро­го мес­та не ос­та­нет­ся! Во­об­ра­зив для ос­трастки па­ру-трой­ку ва­ри­ан­тов раз­ви­тия со­бытий, от ко­торых его не­мед­ленно бро­са­ет в жар, Лу­ис уже поч­ти точ­но до­гова­рива­ет­ся с са­мим со­бой – что не ста­нет рис­ко­вать…  
-  _Пир­сон. Спек­тер. Литт…_  - ти­хий ше­пот в его го­лове вы­рас­та­ет до нес­трой­но­го хо­ра го­лосов Кат­ри­ны, Дон­ны, Джес­си­ки… на­конец, ос­та­ет­ся толь­ко Джес­си­ка, -  _Пир­сон… Литт. Я так это­го жда­ла, Лу­ис… воз­вра­щай­ся и мы бу­дем пра­вить вдво­ем…_  
\- Я уже бе­гу, Джес­си­ка! – шеп­чет он, про­вор­но вы­бира­ясь из-под рук и ног Шей­лы – пря­мо ось­ми­ног, а не жен­щи­на. – Пош­ло оно все! – под­бодрив се­бя по­доб­ным об­ра­зом, Лу­ис на цы­поч­ках прок­ра­дыва­ет­ся к мно­госек­ци­он­но­му кон­тор­ско­му шка­фу с де­лом Май­ка Рос­са в ру­ках.  
\- Пир­сон. Спек­тер. Литт. – Соп­ро­вож­дая каж­дое из имен дей­стви­ем, он поч­ти бес­шумно вы­каты­ва­ет нуж­ный ящик и, по­мед­лив, всо­выва­ет пап­ку в нуж­ное по ал­фа­виту мес­то. – Де­ло сде­лано! На­зад пу­ти нет!  
\- Это точ­но, до­рогой, - Шей­ла сто­ит на по­роге, - что ты тут де­ла­ешь, Лу­ис?!  
\- Хо­тел пос­мотреть, - ви­нова­то при­седа­ет он, с из­ви­ня­ющим ви­дом про­тяги­вая ей досье Хар­ви, - пря­мо сго­раю от лю­бопытс­тва!  
\- Ты на нем за­цик­лился, - ста­вит ди­аг­ноз она, уби­рая пап­ку в зак­реплен­ное за ней мес­то, - это нез­до­ровый ин­те­рес!  
\- Ты бу­дешь мо­ей аль­тер­на­тивой, - тут же на­ходит­ся он, иг­ри­во при­об­ни­мая свою во­инс­твен­ную под­ру­гу, - ис­поль­зу­ем за­мес­ти­тель­ную те­рапию…  
  
  
Фолд или про­пуск став­ки на оче­ред­ном ра­ун­де, или прос­то – пас, в под­хо­дящий мо­мент и удач­ный блеф не вве­дут опыт­но­го про­тив­ни­ка, зна­юще­го те­бя, в заб­лужде­ние. Но слег­ка собь­ют с тол­ку и зас­та­вят за­думать­ся – так ли уж вер­на выб­ранная стра­тегия… А рас­те­ряв­ший­ся, пусть и не­надол­го, про­тив­ник – луч­шая га­ран­тия взять банк…


End file.
